I Am Who I Am Because Of You
by MarryMeDiannaAgron3
Summary: Friendship means forever. One-Shot Santana/Rachel centric. Full summary inside.


**Just a little one-shot idea I had. I'm in the midst of writing a multi chapter story called Everyday Challenges. Check it out if you like. **

**I personally always loved Rachel and Santana's characters on the show and I especially love them together as friends. I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to give it a shot. Hope you enjoy. It will cover important moments in their lives together over the years. Just a little FYI some of the events I've experienced in real life with my best friend.. Enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Age 5**

"Daddy I will be ok, its only Kindergarden. Don't worry about me"

Rachel was trying to convince her fathers that she didn't want to be homeschooled and wanted to attend real school like other kids. They were worried because their family was different and they did not want Rachel to be outcasted. She never experienced harsh things before in her young life and they didn't want to expose her to the real world just yet.

"Tell him Dad, I'm a big girl now, you have to let me go."

Rachel's Father Leroy smiled down at his husband Hiram who had a frown on his face. He leaned down to eye level to his little girl.

"I know you can handle it. Remember what Daddy and I taught you about our family being different? We just don't want you to get picked on for it, but your a Berry. You can handle anything. Your are my little star."

"Sticks and stones can brake my bones, but words could never hurt me. I got it!"

Hiram smiled then kissed her on the head. Leroy bent down to to talk to her next.

"You have your lunch in you book bag. I put a few extra grapes in there for you. I also put a list of important phone numbers in there if you ever need to reach your Dad and I in case of emergencies."

Rachel smiled brightly and nodded.

"Ok Daddy. Thank you"

Leroy hugged her tight not wanting to let her go.

"Leroy, we have to go"

"Ok ok. I love you baby girl. Remember you don't have to do this"

"I want to though."

They waved goodbye and watched her walk into the classroom.

Over in the other corner. A young Latina little girl was saying good bye to her grandmother.

"Adios Abuela"

"Adios Mijja. You be good ok. And keep your hands to yourself."

"I will I promise."

"I mean it, no hitting!"

Her grandmother kisses her then waves goodbye. She then walks over to the carpet in the middle of the room.

Santana noticed to little boys surrounding a small girl, she was smaller than everyone in there.

"My dad said you dad is a sissy who likes other boys. That is disgusting"

"There is nothing wrong with two people loving each other no matter the gender. My fathers told me love is love"

Rachel stands to make her point

"Ew your dads are freaks and so are you"

The two little boys walk away.

Rachel looks down sad, she notices Santana staring at her and smiles and waves. Santana looks away quickly. Rachel frowns.

Lunch and recess is held outside on nice days and today is a good day for that.

Rachel looks around for somewhere to sit and decides on a spot near Santana.

"Hi I'm Rachel. May I sit with you?"

Santana looks at her but doesn't say anything. Rachel takes that as a yes and sits next to her on a bench.

"So your name is Santana right? I remember Mrs. Green saying it during roll call. That is a very pretty name Santana. I like it. I'm five and my favorite color is yellow how about you?"

Santana continues to ignore Rachel. Rachel doesn't seem to get the hint and keeps talking.

The next day while on the swings the same two little boys begin to harass Rachel again. They begin to chant you're a freak everywhere she goes. Rachel decides to just ignore them. As she was coming down the slide one of the boys throws some dirt in her face. Some of it gets in Rachel's eye and she begins to cry. Santana see's this and immediately gets up and walks over to them.

"Leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you"

"She is a weirdo freak and she had two dads"

Santana walks over to Rachel and tries to stop her from crying.

"Shhhh, they are stupid boys, they don't know what they're talking about."

Rachel stops crying and looks up at Santana.

As they get up to go clean up the other little boy trips Rachel.

"Freak!"

Santana spins around and jumps on the little boy. A crowd surrounds them cheering on. The teacher rushes over and breaks it up.

"What is going on here?" she asks.

"She hit me!"

"You deserve it you little twerp!"

"Santana language. You and Brian follow me to the principles office now."

Rachel looks at Santana as she is walking by. Santana gives her a small smile, then waves.

A few days later when Santana is aloud back outside she notices Rachel walking over to her beaming.

"May I sit?"

Santana nods her head.

"Thank you for defending my honor, Why did you help me. You won't even talk to me"

"My Abuela says that boys should never put their hands on girls."

"Your Abuela?"

"Yes it means grandmother in spanish."

"Oh!"

They sit and enjoy the rest of their lunch in silence until Santana breaks it.

"Red"

"huh?"

"Your favorite color is yellow, mine is red."

Rachel smiles and they continue to talk.

"Santana would you like to be my friend?"

"Aren't we already?"

Rachel looks like a little kid during christmas. Her smile takes up her entire face.

"I've never had a friend before."

"Really? Well now you do I guess"

**Age 12**

Rachel is sound asleep in her bed when she hears tapping on her window. She wakes up and walks to it already knowing who it is. She opens it and walks back to her bed tiredly. Santana follows and climbs in the bed with her. After a few minutes of not being able to fall back to sleep Rachel turns to look at her best friend.

"Santana, you up?

She nods her head a little.

"You want to talk about?"

She shakes her head no.

Ever since Santana's Abuela died she has been sneaking into Rachel's room almost every night. Rachel has tried her best to be there for her best friend but what do you say to a 12 year old who lost the only person she knows. Rachel can't even imagine where she'd be if something happened to her parents. Santana has had a rough 12 years of life so far. Her mom died when she was only 2 and she never knew her father. Cancer took her from her Abuela 2 weeks ago. Rachel attended the funeral for Santana and because she also loved her as well. Santana spent the first 3 days with the Berry's util her Aunt Glenda and Uncle Luis became her legal guardians. They moved to Lima and found a house right down the street from Rachel which was a good thing. With all the changes in her life recently Santana hasn't cried at all yet, and that worries Rachel the most.

"I want to be there for you Santana but I don't know how to do that?"

Rachel admits out loud. Santana is quiet for a few then breaks down. Rachel sits up then holds a shaking Santana as she sobs for the first time in weeks. Rachel hears her door creak open and her fathers peak their heads in before walking in. Rachel looks at them and nods her head letting them know she got it. They walk away understanding.

"Shhh just let it out Santana. I'm right here. I will always be right here."

Santana cries util she finally falls asleep.

She comes by the next two nights and cries on Rachel's shoulders. On the third night Rachel stays up waiting for Santana to show up, but she never does. The next day Rachel is sitting in class when in walks Santana. She takes her seat next to Rachel and smiles sadly at her. Rachel smiles glad to see her best friend and happy to see her back in school. Santana looks over at Rachel.

"Thank you Rach"

Rachel smiles at Santana then gives her a big hug.

"Ok ok don't be so corny. I got a reputation I'm building up here."

Rachel laughs out loud.

"Glad to finally have you back!"

**Age 18**

"Oh my God Santana tonight is the night. I"m so scared what do I do?"

They are in the locker room getting changed for class.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you not pay attention to my love life? Finn. Santana, I've told you we've decided to ….you know"

Santana eyes bulge out of her head.

"What? With Dumbledorf? No you can do better. Please do not give your virginity to that idiot. You can do so much better."

"He is my boyfriend and I love him. I thought you said you'd be nice to him and stop calling him names"

"Yeah but thats because I figured you'd drop him after we graduate"

Rachel shakes her head in amazement at Santana's sarcasm. She bites down on her lower lip.

"What? What do you want to ask me?"

The bell rings and everyone leaves the locker room so its only Rachel and Santana left. Rachel grabs her wrist and sits them down.

"Please Santana. I'm freaking out. You're the only person I can talk to about this, besides your somewhat of an expert in this field. You have way more experience than I."

Rachel pouts and Santana looks away because she knows Rachel only uses that pout to get what she wants and it always works. She looks Rachel deep in the eyes.

"Are you really sure. Like really sure because once its done you can never take it back."

"Yes we both are. I want it to be him. I love him and he really does love me Santana. He treats me well. He respects me."

"He better. Or so help me God I will chop off his little d—"

"Santana! Language."

"Sorry, but seriously. Your important, and you matter. As long as he knows that you're all good. Just use protection please. We do not need you to turn out like Quinn."

"I promise"

Rachel and Santana talk some more before they head off to Glee club. As they walk in Rachel runs over to Finn and gives him quick kiss on the mouth. Santana glares at him and he actually looks a little scared.

"Why does Santana look like she is about to eat me up and spit me out at any minute?

"I told her about our plans tonight"

"What?! She is going to kill me now. I thought we agreed to keep it between us"

"She is my best friend Finn! I tell her everything. Don't worry she gave me some pointers and I think they will work just fine."

Finn face reddens as Rachel whispers the last part in his ear. After practice Santana walks over to Finn.

"Listen hear Finnocence. If Rachel decides she doesn't want to do it no more at the last minute, you don't beg, you don't pressure, nothing because she will tell me, and if I find out your wasn't be nothing less than the perfect gentlemen I will personally go all Lima Heights on your ass and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

Finn just stares at her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Would you!"

"No, n n n no, of course not"

"Good now, don't take her to some trashy hotel to do the deed, she deserves more than that, and take her out to eat first. Make it special for her, you hear me. Please Please Please, wrap it up cause the world can really do without your contribution to society"

With that she walks away. Rachel comes up to Finn and kisses him on the cheek.

"You ready?"

"Uh yeah, yeah lets go"

**Age 18 cont'd**

Rachel was sitting in her room going over plans for Glee club when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Santana is standing in her doorway looking weird.

"Since when do you knock, or even use the door. You've been using the window since we were 12. Are you ok? Whats wrong?"

Santana sits down next to Rachel. She takes a deep breathe.

"Rach we need to talk"

"Ok, why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?"

"It's about our plans we made together after graduation. You know us together in New York."

Rachel shakes her head, her heart pounding because she already know how this convo is panning out. She puts her head down before speaking.

"You're not going, are you?"

"The thing is, ummm I've been keeping something form you for a while"

"What Santana tell me"

"I've been secretly dating Brittany. She is staying here in Ohio and I'm staying with her. I got in to Ohio State so we can be together here."

Rachel doesn't say anything. She is actually speechless for the first time in her life. She gets up and walks out the room and out the door. Santana sits there stunned, but recovers quickly and goes to chase after her. She runs outside and sees Rachel speed walking down the street.

"Rach! Rachel! Will you slow down jeez. Hey Berry! Seriously. What I'm not any good to talk to now cause I"m gay."

Rachel stops and turns around. She marches right up to Santana and slaps her.

"What the hell!"

"How dare you accuse me of homophobia and how dare you keep a secret like that from me. I'm suppose to be your best friend. I tell you everything!"

Rachel is fuming mad. Santana takes a step back because she has never seen her this upset before. She reaches in to grab Rachel to hug her but she just slaps her hand away.

"Don't touch me. We are no longer friends. Have good life at Ohio State with Brittany."

"Why are you being like this?!"

Rachel storms away. Santana lets her go not knowing what to do.

She tries to talk to Rachel for weeks but her attempts get denied every time. She finally gives up. Santana is sitting in Brittany's room.

"Whats wrong babe. You've been quiet all day. Lord Tubbington is even worried"

Santana smiles. Brittany could so adorable sometimes.

"Its Rachel. We haven't talked in over a month and we graduate in 2 weeks. I miss her thats all."

"I'm sure she misses you too."

"I doubt it, she probably hates me now."

Brittany kisses the top of her head. She knows there has to be a way to fix this.

Rachel is sitting in her room listening to music when her dad comes in her room.

"Yeah daddy?"

"Someone is here to see you. May I let them up?"

Rachel nods hoping its Santana. She is surprised to see Brittany standing in her doorway.

"Hi"

"You didn't tell me your fathers were fairies"

Rachel looks at Brittany and is a little confused by what she says.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure Britt"

She looks around the room observing the room.

"Wow. San was right. Your room is just like a yellow starburst."

She walks over to her desk with all her pictures. Rachel has some with her dads and Finn, but most are with Santana, over the years.

"Santana has this same picture hanging on her wall of you two. She said its was the most fun she has ever had with you."

"What are you doing here Brittany?"

"Santana really misses you. She would kill me if she knew I was here telling you this, but she has been very sad. I don't like when she is sad because then I'm sad and I really hate being sad."

Rachel looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I don't know what you want me to say Brittany. Santana and I are just going in different directions. And she, she has you…."

Rachel tears up as she says the last part. Brittany immediately sits down next to her.

"I'm her girlfriend and I know she loves me, but you're Rachel and Santana. You guys been best friends since forever. Santana talks about you all the time and your friendship means the world to her, you don't just drift from that."

Rachel wipes away her tears and looks at Brittany. She now realizes what Santana sees in her. It makes her smile knowing her best friend will be well taking care of.

"Your right, I don't know if she'll forgive me"

"Of course she will."

The next day Rachel is standing outside of Santana's house. She is trying to think of what to say. This is the longest they've gone without talking or seeing each other. Before she knocks Santana opens up the door.

"So are you just gonna stand here or are you going to come in."

"Have you been watching me the whole time?"

"Yeah I was wondering how long it would take you to actually knock"

"Is your Aunt and Uncle home?"

"No they went to Florida for the weekend, its they're anniversary….come in"

Rachel walks in and just stands in the foyer. Santana isn't use to a quiet Rachel and it makes her un easy.

"So how have you been?"

Rachel begins.

"What are you doing here Rach?"

"I'm sorry Santana. I'm sorry for pushing you away like that. I was just upset and jealous I guess.."

"Jealous?"

Rachel begins to cry and Santana instinctively wraps her up in a hug. The two make there way to the couch.

"Talk to me"

"First I would like to apologize if I made you feel like your sexuality is a problem. Thats not why I got so upset. I think I've always knew you were into girls since we were kids. I just felt hurt that you thought you had to hide it from me, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't want you to get treated any differently at school than you already do I guess. You already get so much crap for having gay fathers and I didn't want to add having a gay best friend to that list. I don't want to be a reason people picked on you. I couldn't live with that. There was also a small part of me that was just terrified to tell you because your my best friend and your opinion of me matters to me the most."

"Santana I love you. Your sexuality wouldn't and couldn't make me love you any differently. Who cares what people think. Its only high school. We may very well not see any of those people ever again. I'm happy for you as long as your happy with yourself."

Santana nods and they sit in an awkward silence for a little before Santana asks a question.

"So you said something about being jealous"

Rachel blushes hoping to not have to explain that fact.

"Umm yeah. About that. I just always assumed if and when you came out the closet it would be for me. I just thought you would declare your undying love for me or something like that. Its childish I know but I kind of wouldn't of minded being your first girl crush or kiss even."

"Rachel how else will I had known I liked girls if it weren't for you. I will never admit this to anyone and I will deny it for the rest of my life but you were my first girl crush. For awhile, until I met Britt then I realized the difference in my feelings between you two."

Rachel gets sad.

"Hey don't do that. Your not even gay!"

"Thats not the point and I don't believe in labels Santana. Its just I wish I would of known."

"Britt and I have only kissed on the cheek. I'm pretty nervous really. I don't think I would be any good honestly. Britts kissed plenty girls before, I don't know how I'll add up"

Rachel stares at Santana for a while then she looks down at her lips.

"Rach, what are you looking at?"

Rachel scoots closer to Santana.

"Umm wh-what are you doing Rachel"

She puts her finger on Santana lips, shushing her.

"Close your eyes."

"Why"

"Just do it ok"

Santana does as she's told. She immediately can smell Rachel's vanilla scent. Her mouth opens slightly and she can feel the warmth of Rachel breath just inches from hers. Then she feels two of the softest lips capture hers. Rachel slowly pulls away and smiles at Santana whose eyes are still closed.

"Woah, that was weird, but nice. Very nice. Your a good kisser Berry."

"Your not to bad yourself. Thanks, Finn thinks so too. Now you've kissed a girl. Your welcome."

Santana puts a movie in and they cuddle on the couch. Both with their minds somewhere else.

"I"m gonna miss you so much Santana" Rachel chokes up.

Santana holds her tighter. Not really knowing what to say she says the only thing she can without falling apart.

"Yeah me too." She kisses the top of Rachel's head.

**Age 20**

"Kurt! I came as fast as I could. How is she?"

"She is a mess Santana. I don't think I've ever seen her like this. She won't eat, she won't talk. She just sits in her room and cries. I don't know what else to do."

Santana hugs him.

"How are you doing? I know this must be difficult for your family. I'm so sorry for your lost. Finn was a really great guy."

"It hasn't hit me yet honestly. The funeral is in a few days. I'm sure thats when it will become real to me. I will be ok though, its Rachel I'm worried about."

She took the first flight to New York when she got the news from Kurt about Finn. Its so sad. He died in combat. Stupid war. Last time she talked to Rachel, she was informed that they were on a break and she was seeing some guy in her dance class. Santana knocks lightly on Rachel's bedroom door. No answer of course. Before she opens the door she takes a deep breathe while looking up, gathering as much strength as possible.

"Rach. Honey its me, Santana."

Rachel slowly lifts her head up hearing Santana's voice. Its been almost a year since she last seen her. She gets out of bed and runs into her arms almost knocking her down. She is sobbing and literally squeezing the life out of Santana.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm so sorry."

Rachel just continues to cry holding on to her best friend for dear life.

"Why did he have to die. I don't think I can go on Santana. My heart hurts so much."

Santana holds Rachel and cries with her till she finally falls asleep.

Kurt immediately hops off the couch when he sees Santana closing the door behind her.

"How is she? You've been in there for hours."

"She is so broken Kurt. She is not doing good at all. I don't know how I can possibly help her through this."

Santana puts her head into her hands crying.

"Santana, just you being hear is helping her. She hasn't let anyone in her room for days. Trust me you are doing enough being here."

They hear a door open behind them. Rachel is standing in her pajamas, hair all a mess, face wet from crying. Kurt nudges Santana to get her to look behind her.

"Santana, I thought you left. I woke up and you weren't there."

Santana hops up and walks Rachel over to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry honey. I was just talking to Kurt. He was just telling me how hungry you must be, you need to eat something Rachel."

Rachel nods her head and Santana smiles and get to making her some food. Kurt looks at the dynamic in amazement. He has been trying everything possible to get Rachel to just talk. Santana is only here a few hours and she is already talking, eating and out of the room.

"Hey listen guys I'm heading out. I have a plane to catch. I will be seeing you guys soon, right?"

Rachel just stares off into space, eyes fixed on the window. Santana nods at Kurt. He leaves the two alone.

"How did you stop the pain when your Abuela died San?"

Rachel asks out of the blue as they are eating. Santana puts her fork down and takes a deep breathe.

"Honestly, the void stays with you forever. Every holiday, birthday, memory becomes harder to deal with. But I was lucky. I had something no one else in the world had.."

Rachel looks up at her eagerly.

"…I had the best best friend, who not knowing, it helped me in a way no one ever could. I'm not going to lie to you Rachel its gonna be so fucking hard. There are going to be days where you don't want to live, but it gets better. It will hurt less and the memories won't be so difficult to deal with."

She reaches out and grabs Rachel hand.

"I will be here for you. Always, until you get sick and tired of me and begging for me to get back home."

Rachel smiles softly.

"Never"

The funeral came and went. The old glee club members even held their own private memorial for him at McKinley. Santana ended up staying with Rachel for 4 months before she really needed to get back to school.

"You sure you don't want to take off a semester or to and come back to Ohio with me?"

"No I need to be hear. I have to go on with my life and I can't have you put your life on hold for me any longer Santana, really I'll be ok."

"You promise to call me, whenever, no matter the time if you need me right?"

"I promise. Now go before you miss your flight."

They hug each other for a long time. Santana pulls back and looks at Rachel in the eyes.

"I love you Rachie"

"I love you too Tana"

They give one final quick hug and kiss on the cheek before Santana begins to walk away.

"Tell Brittany I said hi!" Rachel yells over the crowd.

Santana nods and blows her a kiss.

**Age 24**

"I should of made Puck my best man at least he would of through me a decent bachelorette party" Santana groaned.

"I resent that. I am your maid of honor not your best man being as I'm a WOMAN and not a MAN."

"You get what I meant. I want to get drunk and have fun on my last real night as a single lady."

"Santana, really. You and Brittany have been pretty much married since you were 18. What took you so long asking her anyways?"

"I don't know! What does it matter now anyways. We are getting married tomorrow."

"Whatever. Besides I bet your gonna love what I have planned."

"Yeah doubt it, you've been bridezilla and its not even your wedding. I heard you making plans for a late lunch early dinner party. One word. BOO!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and kept walking dragging Santana along.

"What are we doing here anyways. Is this a bar? what are you up too Rachel Barbara Berry?"

Rachel keeps he mouth shut and walks into the bar. The bartender acknowledges her upon arrival.

"Rachel darling, how are you. And you must be the lucky gal Santana. Congratulations! I heard you're getting hitched"

Santana thanks him then looks at Rachel dumbfounded.

"What do you have planned. How do you know that guy? You hate bars, you think they are trashy"

"They are, but as you maid of honor my duty lies to me best friend and one of the brides."

She walks into a big secluded room that is dark. She turns on the light and a few of her closes friends yell out surprise.

"Happy Bachelorette party Santana!" Rachel claps.

Santana looks around and sees some of the guys from glee club. Puck is there, so is Artie and Mike. Her roommate from college who she became very good friends with, Dani and her girlfriend Ashley is there as well. She looks over at Rachel and smiles at her best friend.

"There she is! Ladies and Gentlemen the future Mrs. Pierce!" Puck announces as he walks over to them.

"Mrs. Pierce-Lopez actually." Everyone laughs.

Santana becomes tipsy fast sitting at the bar with Dani and Puck. Those two can throw down and Santana is right behind them. She looks around for Rachel who is talking to Ashley.

"Hey Rach! Get over here. Take a shot with me!"

"No I better not. I have to drive us to my house tonight and one of us needs to be sober if we are going to make it to your wedding tomorrow."

"Stop being such a puss. There is a thing called a cab. Drink with me, Please?"

Santana pouts and Rachel not being able to resist agrees. Knowing she she will regret it tomorrow.

"Ok just one."

Everyone cheers. The bartender brings back a shot for everyone.

"Somebody make a toast" Ashley demands.

Everyone looks at Rachel.

"No I'm saving my toasts for tomorrow. Puck you do it"

"Ok everyone raise your glass to my girl Santana Lopez. Here's to a great life and incredible newlywed sex!"

"Noah!" Rachel slaps him on his arm.

"I'll drink to that! Santana cheers before they clink together their glasses and throw back their drinks.

A little while later a women dressed as a sexy nurse walks in asking for Santana.

"Yes right on time!" Puck says

"Noah I specifically said no strippers!"

"Come on babe, its a bachelor party. Strippers live for this shit, it's their jobs."

Santana runs over to Rachel very drunk and kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you so much. This is the best bachelorette party ever!"

The stripper grabs Santana by the hand and drags her into the private room in the back. Everyone immediately follows.

After she leaves, Artie and Mike decide they should get a very wasted Puck home. So does Ashley who is basically holding up a drunk Dani. Rachel watches as Santana says bye to everyone. She can't help but think how adorable she is thanking everyone slurring her words and inviting strangers to her wedding. Rachel asks the bartender to call them a cab.

Santana is in her own world dancing and singing by herself. Rachel grabs her and tells her to come outside with her to sit and get some fresh air.

"You look happy" Rachel observes.

"I am happy. Tomorrow I will be married to the love of my life and My best bud and soulmate will be standing right there next to me."

Rachel smiles at her with watery eyes.

"Hey don't cry. I'm happy I swear."

"I know you are. I'm so happy for you Santana."

They hug and get into the cab.

"Hey drop me off at Britts. I will meet you at your house in a few"

"Santana that is bad luck and you are too drunk. You will see her in a few hours, you need some sleep."

"Please its only a few blocks away from yours. I just want to say goodnight. I promise to not take long."

Rachel reluctantly agrees and gives her a 20 minute time limit before she will be coming to get her herself.

Rachel crashes as soon as her head hits her pillow. She figured Santana will just let herself in when she gets back. There is a light taping at her window. She lifts her head confused for a second but gets up when she realize it must be Santana.

"I left the back door unlocked for you."

"Yeah I know, but you know I never used your doors. I prefer the window anyway."

"I can't believe you can still climb through this thing. Get in here already"

Santana climbs into the window and takes off her clothes. She climbs into bed and snuggles up to Rachel.

"I'm miss that window" She says before succumbing to sleep.

The day of the wedding was probably one of the best day in Lima weather wise. Good thing because its being held outside.

Rachel is knocking on the bathroom door yelling at Santana to hurry.

"Seriously Santana! You can not be late to your own wedding." she yells through the door.

"Hold your horses I'm coming now sheesh."

She opens the door and walks out. Rachel's frown turns into a full on grin as she looks at Santana.

"You look so beautiful. Wait let me get my camera"

She runs out of the room. Santana is wearing a one piece white pant suit with a plunging neck and back line. She has her hair up in an elegant bun and a blue and white incrusted tiara on her head. The same one her Abuela wore at her wedding.

"Santana pose for the camera"

Santana gives her best model pose she could muster.

"Perfect and that tiara is beautiful. Your Abuela would be so proud of you"

"You think?"

"I'm positive. I bet she will be there today. So will your mom."

They hug for a minute.

"Ok thank God for waterproof mascara, but we got to get going, now"

"Alright. I'm ready. Lets go get me hitched."

The wedding goes off without a hitch. It was actually quite beautiful. At the reception Santana and Brittany are making their rounds when Rachel gets on the stage and asks for everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone I couldn't decide on a gift so I thought I could sing for you guys. I need the two beautiful brides on the dance floor for your first dance as a married couple.

The opening chords of At Last by Etta James begins. Rachel inhales then begins the song. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist as Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck. They slowly rock together sharing soft spoken words in each other ears. Santana looks up at Rachel as Rachel is finishing the song. Rachel winks at her and Santana blows a kiss back.

Everyone is sitting enjoying their meals when Rachel stands with her champagne glass. She taps it with her fork softly.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone again but I think its time for my maid of honor speech."

Santana looks down, she kind of been dreading this part all night. She hates being emotional in front of people.

"I remember the first time I met Santana the first day of kindergarden. She was sitting by herself eating her lunch and I came over and introduced myself to her. She just kind of pretended I wasn't there but I proceeded to talk. For a few days I would talk and she would just sit there not even acknowledging me. I didn't mind too much because at least her silence meant she wasn't teasing me like the other kids did. One day this kid through dirt in my face and pushed me down. I began to cry and everyone just watched me cry. Santana however came to my rescue. She beat him up for me. She stood up for little oh me when no else would. She always has. Santana has a way of making the people she loves feel so protected. I'm sure you understand Brittany. No matter what she has you back. I admire that. I admire you Santana. No one has meant more to me in my life then you. Your a great friend and I'm sure you will make a terrific wife and mother someday. It has been my honor watching you become the fearless woman you are today. Brittany you are very lucky to have someone like her by your side. Santana would always crawl through my window in the middle of the night or anytime she felt like it really. And I always would leave it unlocked because I just never knew when she needed me. I just want you to know as the now wife of my best friend and as my friend, I extend my open window to you too Brittany. You can climb on through whenever you need to cause I'm sure being married to Santana Lopez will call for an escape route. Please take good care of her for me. I love you both dearly. Be good to each other. I wish you nothing but the best. To Brittany and Santana!"

Rachel raises her glass and everyone followed.

"To Brittany and Santana"

Santana gets up and hugs Rachel.

"Thanks Rachie"

"I meant every word."

They continue to hug. Santana gets a look in her eye when she sees who Brittany is talking to.

"Come with me, I want to introduce you to someone."

They walk over to Brit and some tall handsome blonde haired man.

"Hey babe. Hey Sam. I would like you to meet my best friend Rachel. Rachel this is Sam."

Rachel blushes and waves at him.

"Nice to meet you Sam. Did you go to school with Santana?"

"Umm no actually. Brittany is my cousin."

Rachel looks up at Brittany who nods yeah.

"Babe is that your mom calling us for pictures. I think it is lets go"

"But I didn't her anyone.."

Santana grabs her hand and drags her off.

"Sorry about that Santana doesn't do subtle very well"

"Oh its fine, I don't mind getting stuck talking to a pretty girl like yourself. Can I get you a drink?"

Rachel sees Santana giving her the thumbs up. Rachel shakes her head. She can't believe she is trying to set her up right now. But Brittany's cousin is pretty hot.

"Yeah sure that will be wonderful"

**Age 28**

"Santana, Santana slow down. I can't understand you. She what? Are you sure? Well ok ok stop yelling I was just asking. Santana, stop talking in spanish I can't understand you. We will meet you there. Take a deep breathe ok."

"What's going on?"

"That was Santana. Brittany's water just broke and she is freaking out. We have to get to the hospital now!"

"Ok, but we are not finished here. You still haven't answered my question."

"Not now Sam please."

"If not now when? I've been asking you to marry me for the past two years. I understand you don't want to get married right away, but at least accept my proposal. Do you not love me?"

"Of course I do, can we just not do this right now. Santana and Brittany need us"

Sam looks away from Rachel and puts the car in drive. He exhales loudly. He and Rachel didn't exactly hit it off right after the wedding. It took Sam a year to just get her to agree to a "real date". They have officially been together 2 and a half years now and he has been asking her to marry him ever since.

When they get to the hospital Rachel sees Santana walking around in the hallway with her scrubs on looking like she is about to puke.

"San! Whats going on did she have it already?"

"Oh my God Rachel, you made it. I need you to go in there for me. I can't do it. I feel like I'm a pass out at any minute."

"Sam can you go get us some water?"

"Yeah sure"

Rachel sits Santana in a chair down the hall.

"You can do this Santana. Brittany needs you not me. So you need to get it together and go help you wife deliver your child."

"I'm scared"

Santana puts her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I know you are, but you don't want to miss the birth of your child do you? Do it for Brittany. She really needs you right now. Just focus on her."

Santana nods then stands up feeling confident.

"Your right I'm Santana Marie Lopez. I got this in the bag."

Rachel laughs then gets up to hug her.

"I'm so excited for you guys! Get in there mommy!"

Rachel taps Santana on the butt as she walks off. When she reaches the door she looks back at Rachel who is signaling for her to go in. She takes one more deep breath before walking into the room.

A few hours later Santana walks into the hallway holding a baby girl. Rachel runs over to them crying.

"I would like you to officially meet your god daughter, Natalia Rachel Pierce-Lopez."

Rachel looks at Santana in shock. She immediately reaches for the baby.

"How lucky am I to be your godmother and you named her after me. I"m so honored Santana."

"Well duh, she is named after two of the strongest women I know. You and my Abuela."

Rachel smiles.

"Aww I want one now!"

"As soon as you agree to marry me I would be more than happy to help you out"

Sam says as he walks over to greet baby Natalia. Santana can't help but laugh when Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Wow she is adorable Santana. How is Britt doing?"

"She's resting now, but she was amazing, it was one of the most beautiful but also disgusting things I've ever witnessed in my life. I now have a new found love for Brittany."

After awhile Sam leaves to get a few thing for the girls. Brittany and Santana are asleep. Natalia begins to fuss. Rachel picks her up and rocks her as to not wake her parents.

"Shhhh sweet baby. Your mommies are so tired. You have the best parents anyone could ask for. You are going to be one lucky girl and I'm going to spoil you rotten. Yes I am. Don't tell your mommy Santana but I officially love you more than her and I love her a lot, she is my best friend, but we'll keep that between us girls for now."

Brittany is in bed listening. She smiles when she hears the baby cooing at Rachel. Rachel is humming and begins to softly sing a lullaby to the baby putting her back to sleep.

"You are good with her"

Rachel looks up at Brittany.

"Well she is a good baby. How are you doing?"

"Tired but I'm super excited."

Brittany looks over at Santana who is sleep with her mouth open. The two giggle.

"Where is Sam?"

"He went to get you guys a few things, he'll be right back."

"Are you guys doing ok? He told me he was going to ask you to marry him again today but I don't see a ring on your finger. Why do you keep turning him down?"

Rachel huffs then takes a seat on the bed down by Brittany's feet.

"Is it because of Finn?"

Rachel looks down and wipes a tear off her face. Brittany opens her arms and Rachel gets the hint and goes to cuddle in them.

"I didn't know Finn as well as you did but I know he loved you very much. His face use to light up when you walked into the room. I know this because mines did when Santana walked in right beside you mostly. I think he would want you to be happy. Your life can't be on hold forever whether its with Sam or not. You have to live your life Rachel. Do whatever is in your heart and Santana and I will always have your back."

Rachel lifts her head up to look at Brittany.

"You never cease to amaze me."

Brittany shrugs then hugs her.

"For the record I do love Sam very much. He has given me a new love I didn't think would exist after Finn. He has been so patient with me. He is the perfect guy."

"I think you just found your answer to his question than."

Brittany looks at her then pats her on the back.

"Go get your guy."

Rachel kisses her on the cheek then rushes off the bed. Santana wakes up suddenly when she hears the door close.

"What I miss?"

Britt shakes her head laughing.

Rachel is on her cell phone calling Sam. It rings then goes to voicemail.

"Sam its me Rachel. I've been thinking there is a certain question of yours that I'm ready to answer. Call me back."

Sam is coming down the hall with his phone to his ear. He stops in his tracks while listening to Rachel's voicemail. He sees her down the hall and she is smiling at him while biting her lips. She nods her head yes. He drops the bags he is holding and sprints to her. He lifted her up and spins her around. She giggles.

"Put me down! I'm ready. Ask me again"

Sam gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box.

"Rachel Berry, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes!"

He puts the ring on her finger and she leans down to kiss him.

"I love you" she says looking him in the eye.

Sam stands up and kisses her again. The hospital staff claps for the newly engaged pair.

"Finally!" Sam says into their kiss.

**Age 33**

"I want Aunt Rachel!"

An angry 5 year old Natalia yells at her mom and stumps her foot the same way Rachel use to at that age. A lot of people mistake Natalia for Rachel's daughter all the time when they are out together. Natalia has long thick brown hair and big bright brown eyes. Her smile is all Brittany though. Santana's favorite thing to do is to watch the too together. Their laughs just sometimes mold into one big laugh.

"Ayos Mios! Why can't you just sit down and talk to me about it or better yet we can call momma and she can talk to you on the phone…"

"No. I need Aunt Rachel mommy. Its an emergency only she can help with!"

Natalia stomps off into her room slamming and locking the door. Santana almost gasps at the way she did it. She is definitely a mini Rachel Berry.

"Damn it Berry!' Santana huffs under her breathe.

She walks over to the door and knocks on it.

"Natalia Rachel, you better open this door right now so help me God!"

"When Aunt Rachel gets here!"

"She is busy baby, what's wrong talk to me"

"No! I need Aunt Rachel!"

Santana throws her hands in the air feeling defeated. A part of her envy's the relation Rachel and her daughter have. Its not that she thinks Natalia loves her any less its just that, Rachel and her seem to communicate on a level different then everyone else. She reluctantly picks up her phone and dial Rachel and Sam's number.

"Hello Evans resident"

"Sam! Please tell me Rachel is with you."

"Yes she is actually just getting out of the shower. Is everything ok San?"

"No my little diva of a daughter is having a melt down and she won't talk to anyone but your wife. Can you tell her to call me back"

Sam looks over at Rachel who is walking in to the kitchen.

"Who is that?" she mouths

"Actually she is right here"

He walks over to his wife and kisses her on the cheek.

"Its Santana"

"Hello Santana how are y—"

"I need you! Talia is freaking out and she only wants to talk to you."

"Ok I will be there in 10."

When Rachel unlocks the door with her spare key she is not too shocked to hear Santana banging on the door and Natalia screaming at her to go away.

"You don't have to open the door just unlock it, please?"

"No!" Natalia cries.

"Santana?"

"Rachel! Thank God!"

Natalia flings the door open and immediately runs into Rachel's arms. She is crying. Rachel looks up at Santana worried and she shrugs and walks off obviously hurt. Rachel picks up her god daughter and walks into the little girls room with her.

"Why don't you take a deep breathe and tell me what has you so distraught"

"The girls at my school make fun of me for having two mommies. They said we are all going to hell and I don't want to go to hell Aunt Rachel."

Natalia puts her face in Rachel's stomach crying again. Rachel heart automatically breaks for her god daughter. She now knows why Natalia only wanted to talk to her and not Santana and Brittany.

"Oh look at me sweetie. Do you not want to make your mommies sad by telling them"

Natalia nods.

"You have two daddies and Mommy said you use to get picked on so I thought if anyone knew how to help it would be you."

"First let me start by saying God will never send a sweet, caring, beautiful girl like you to hell nor your mothers. Do you feel ashamed of your mothers?"

"What does ashamed mean?"

"It means to feel embarrassed or guilty about something."

"Not really I just feel sad because I love my mommies very much and I wish everyone loved them as much as I did."

"I know sweetie me too."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah Tali. What is it?"

"Am I a lesbian too?"

Rachel eyes bugged out of her head. She goes to speak but she can't find the words. After taking a deep breathe she looks at her adorable god daughter.

"Talia, I'm a tell you the same thing my fathers told me, the same thing your mothers will tell you one day. Love is love. Love doesn't know gender or sexuality. You love who you love and when you become older you will know but right now, I can't tell you who you are. That is part of growing up, discovering who you are and where you stand in this big big world."

Natalia just nods her head letting the info sit in her.

"I got the lead in the school play"

Natalia springs some news on her after a few moments of silence.

"What!?"

"My teacher wants me to be Snow White in our school play."

"Tali that is wonderful! Are you excited?"

"Yeah , very. Can you help me rehearse?"

"It will be my pleasure. After all I would only be returning the favor after all the times you helped me run my lines."

Natalia smiles.

"Thank you Aunt Rachel"

"Anytime bumble bee. Now you have to promise me to talk to your mothers about what is bothering you at school. They are here to help you and it won't hurt their feelings ok."

"Ok. I like talking to you Aunt Rachel, you give the best advice."

Rachel kisses her god daughter on the top of her head.

"Can I tell you a secret that is so big, but I know if anyone can keep it, you can?

Natalia smiles and nods her head eagerly.

"Pinky promise?"

"I pinky promise!"

Rachel stares at her knowing she can trust her.

"Your Uncle Sam and I are having a baby."

Natalia mouth drops open. She just stares at Rachel's stomach for a while then jumps up and down happily.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!"

"shhhhh its our secret remember"

"Doesn't Uncle Sam know?

"No he has no idea. I haven't even told your Mommy Tana yet. You are the first person to know."

"I hope its a girl so we can play dress up, and broadway, and color and we can be best friends like you and mommy."

"I'm sure you will kiddo."

"I"m so happy, when can we tell everyone?!"

"Soon sweet pea. I just need sometime."

"Can I be the one to tell everyone when your ready?"

"Sure baby. Now I have to go but remember our promise and secret okay?"

"Will do Aunt Rachel."

Rachel opens her arms big and wide and Natalia immediately jumps into them.

"I love you Bumble Bee"

"I love you too"

Rachel leaves Natalia's room. She sees Santana leaning against the wall right outside her bedroom with her arms crossed. She smiles sadly at Rachel.

"Is she ok now?"

Rachel walks by Santana and grabs her dragging her to the living room.

"Remember how bad i use to get picked on for having gay parents?"

"Well of cour—"

Santana gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. He eyes automatically water.

"Thats why she only wanted you. Did she give you any of those little twerps names. I have a bone to pick with their parents."

"Santana calm down please."

Santana takes a deep breathe before she starts to cry. Rachel wraps an arm over her shoulder and rubs her back.

"You know this was my biggest fear as a parent, that I wouldn't be able to protect her, especially from this. I feel like such a failure because I should of prepared her more or something."

"You and Brittany are doing an amazing job raising her. I only wish to be half the parents you guys have been. It's not your fault that we still live in a world where parents teach their children its not ok to be different. Shame on them Tana. You've done nothing wrong. You here me?"

She nods before taking a deep breathe.

"I don't now what I'd do without you. I'm so relieved to know she has a god mother like you Rachel. Honestly you are the best."

"Well all I ask is that one day you return the favor."

"Duh, who else will teach your kid how to be cool?"

They share a few laughs.

"So when are you and Sam going to get some buns in that oven of yours?"

Rachel blushes and smiles at Santana.

"Oh my God! You're already pregnant aren't you?"

"Shhhh! I told Natalia she could be the one to tell everyone and if she finds out I told you before her she will kill me."

"This is so freaking amazing. About freaking time what took so long I was sure you would of been knocked up right after the wedding."

Santana lays her head on Rachel's stomach shocking Rachel a little.

"Hey baby this is your Auntie Snix. I can't wait to meet you. Please give your mom hell, be my guess."

Rachel playfully slaps Santana on the arm. Brittany walks in with what looks like dinner.

"Honey's I'm home"

She witnesses Santana talking to Rachel's belly.

"Aww you finally told Santana."

Santana glares at Rachel.

"I understand you telling Tali first but you told Brittany before me? Wow"

"Ummm no Sam actually told me like two days ago."

"Wait how does Sam know I haven't even told him yet."

"Told me what?"

Sam walks in behind Brittany carrying more groceries. Rachel gets up and slaps Sam on the chest. He gasps and slaps her on the butt. She gasps.

"Hey what was that for?"

"How did you find out about the baby and why didn't you tell me you knew!"

"I could ask the same thing. Your doctor called to confirm an appointment next week for ultrasounds!"

Rachel pouts. Then grabs Sam hand and walks him into the spare bedroom.

"Why where you hiding it from me?"

"I wasn't hiding it I just wanted to make sure first. We've had a few false positives before and I just wanted to be 100 percent certain. So what do you think?"

Sam stares at Rachel for a few then grabs her so she can sit on top of his lap.

"I feel pretty lucky to get to be your baby daddy"

They laugh.

"No really cause I've been freaking out and I need to know what you're thinking."

"Really? I'm beyond excited. Not only do I get the chance to call you my wife, I now can refer to you as the wonderful, most beautiful, incredibly sexy mother of my child. Our future children just don't know how lucky they will be to call you mom.

Rachel can't help but shed a few tears. She feels so blessed to be married to Sam he is an amazing husband.

"Back at you daddy"

They share a sweet kiss before Sam puts his hand over Rachel's belly.

"I already love you baby"

He says to her stomach. Rachel puts her hand over his.

"I guess I should start getting use to that."

"What?"

"Everyone talking to my belly."

Meanwhile Santana has just informed Brittany on all the drama she missed earlier.

"So she thats why Rachel's here? Aww San where is my baby girl. We should go talk to her."

Santana agrees and the two make their way to Natalia's room.

"Knock knock its momma and I can we come in?"

"Yes"

Natalia is sitting at her arts and crafts table coloring. She gets up and hugs Santana as soon as she sees her.

"I apologize mommy. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

They all take a seat on Natalia's bed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you too. I just felt upset because I knew you were upset and nothing I could do helped."

Santana looks over at Brittany who nods her head.

"We don't want you to feel like you can't talk to us about things that might hurt our feelings. We are a family mija. When something is bothering you, Momma and I would love for you to be able to talk to us."

"We love you sweetie and just want to help you anyway we can."

"I know, but the kids were saying mean things and I didn't want to hurt your feelings and Aunt Rachel use to get picked on for the same reason I do now."

Santana looks up at Brittany who smiles at her sadly.

"Hoe do you feeling about having two mommies?"

Santana looks right into her daughters eyes trying to read her thoughts.

"Honestly?"

"Yes baby"

Brittany says as she rubs her back. Natalia bites her lips as she thinks about her answer. Something she definitely gets from Brittany.

"I don't really understand the big deal. A lot of kids in my school have different families. Some have a mommy and daddy, or a grandma and grandpa who takes care of them. My best friend Ricky has two daddies and I don't make fun of him. Love is love right momma?"

Brittany smiles and looks up at Santana who is wiping away tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to make you guys sad."

"Look at me. We are incredibly proud of you. You're so smart for your age. You understand things I didn't understand when I was your age. I'm crying because I'm so lucky to be your mommy and you make my job so easy. I love you."

She reaches up and wraps her legs and arms around Santana's neck. Natalia places a kiss to her cheek. Then reaches out for Brittany to take her hand which she does.

"I have the best mommies in the world. I don't care what anyone says."

"We have the best daughter, you are strong like your mommy. Your a Pierce-Lopez, strength is in your blood."

Brittany says before kissing her hand softly.

Everyone is in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Brittany plays some music as she is putting away leftovers. Sam and Natalia are washing and drying the dishes dancing and splashing each other. Santana notices Rachel staring at the two with a huge smile on her face. She walks over to her lightly bumping her with her shoulder.

"He is going to be a great father you know"

Rachel looks back over at Sam who is singing a disney song with Natalia.

"I know….Are you happy Santana?"

Santana takes a look at her beautiful wife who scoops up their beautiful daughter and is spinning her around dancing with her now.

"Yes, very….How about you Rach?"

She puts a hand over her belly and looks back up at Santana.

"The happiest I've ever been."

They share a knowing look at each other. They have been through so much together. From heart break and tragedy to love and lost. Rachel and Santana both know that without the other they couldn't possibly be where they are right now, surrounded by the people they love the most. And its only really the beginning.

**The End**


End file.
